


Will or Fate?

by GeneralSupples



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Idk what i'm doing, Morally Ambiguous Character, Plot Driven, Slow Burn, lowkey soulmates?, please help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralSupples/pseuds/GeneralSupples
Summary: Being childhood friends, it was practically decided for them at a young age that Lauren and Will would grow up to be a lovely couple. It was only natural, after all. But could the two really enjoy simple happiness together or would Fate have a cruel way of intervening?
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White, William Hawkes/Kym Ladell, William Hawkes/Lauren Sinclair
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	1. Frightful Fate

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic - hope you guys enjoy ^^
> 
> I want to thank the entire PH fandom, and of course Eph and Soph, but a huge part of my gratitude specifically goes towards MHero, Sinner, Bundin, and Amuah for all their help getting me this far.
> 
> (If you know, then you know).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into what is to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OST while reading: [Most Emotional Music: "A Final Sacrifice"](https://youtu.be/K9tLAH0Z0pA) by [Luke Richards](https://www.lukerichards.com/).
> 
> _Loop the track. ___

There he laid, her Fate. Everything that had been said and done up until now had led to this point. He was there, right in front of her.

His blue eyes were dulled with lifelessness. His blood was splattered across the pavement, reflecting the spying moon.

Had she and Will not been so influenced by their families, would they have ended up here? Had the Phantom Scythe not been so tied to their lives, so corrupted, and so callus, would they have ended up in this situation?

Lauren stepped back, drained and shaken. Despair was overtaking her as the gravity of the situation fell over her. 

Her Fate was dead.

And it was all the Phantom Scythe’s fault.

Had the organization not fallen into the darkness of its own making then no one would have been hurt. Then her Fate would not have to be a cold corpse laying on the pavement in a city that has grown ruthless.

Her despair turned bitter. No more would she pity her situation and allow her free will to be stripped from her. Now that Fate was dead, it was time to live freely.

Only one thought remained in her mind...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh the beginning of a long and glorious yet painful journey
> 
> At least, I hope it's painful...
> 
> Anyway, part 1 of a 3 part Prologue to introduce you into the tone and idea of this work!
> 
> All characters of Purple Hyacinth belong to [Sophism](https://www.instagram.com/deadsophism/?hl=en) and [Ephemerys](https://www.instagram.com/ephemerys_ph/?hl=en).
> 
> [Read Purple Hyacinth on Webtoons](https://www.webtoons.com/en/mystery/purple-hyacinth/list?title_no=1621&page=1)
> 
> [Fandom Scythe Discord](https://discord.gg/RyJdR3H)


	2. Playful Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into what has passed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OST while reading: OST while reading: [Who We Were](https://youtu.be/uZC82sfoBuM) by [Sophism](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCfAaaSEJvCIGq9cfWvHqwIw).
> 
> _Loop the track._

The shrill laughter of children echoed throughout the garden as they raced around, playing a game of cops and robbers. Two of the children, Lauren and Will, stalked about with their hands raised to imitate a gun. They were giggling lightly as they searched for the elusive robber, hiding within the depths of the “forest.” 

Crouched within the bushes sat a third child, Dylan, as he attempted to suppress his eagerness by holding his hands over his mouth. He was always happy to help the other two live their dream of being police officers, even if it meant playing the villain. As the two officers closed in on his location, he leaped from the bush and ran deeper into the forest.

“Will!” Lauren called out as she noticed the movement from their target. She lowered her finger gun and raced after the robber.

Will turned towards her voice and started to flank Dylan. He skidded around an adult that was busy working in the garden. “Excuse me, citizen,” he chuffed out as he barreled past the man.

The gardener released a hearty laugh at the children’s play. “It’s quite alright, William - I mean, Officer.”

The boy gave a small smile over his shoulder to the gardener, Rosenthal, before continuing his pursuit of the man’s son. The game continued without further incident from outsiders. The children ran themselves breathless around the garden. Dylan did all he could to avoid his potential captures, but a game of two-on-one was bound to result in a loss for the lone party.

That’s exactly what happened. Lauren and Will managed to pin Dylan between themselves without much room for the criminal to escape. Any attempt Dylan made to move was quickly thwarted by one of the officers.

William looked past Dylan to Lauren, nodding slightly to her. If they were going to catch Dylan, they had to time it just right so he couldn’t slip through their fingers… again. After a few moments of deadlock, Will and Lauren jumped forward to catch Dylan. Each officer managed to catch an arm of the fugitive, putting an end to their extravagant game. 

Now that it was over, the robber had to return what he had stolen. From his pocket, Dylan produced a golden bow and handed it to Lauren. She took it with a smile before fixing her hair back up. Idle chatter started up between the friends as they decided what to play next.

Across the garden, a pair of couples sat. They rested comfortably within their garden chairs, discussing matters over simple snacks laid to the side on a table between the couples. They had been watching the children play for a small amount of time, commenting on the smallest of things. A recurring topic, more so between the two women of the group, was how well Lauren and Will got along.

“I’m telling you, Rachel, William will grow up to be a fine husband for your little Lauren,” Mrs. Hawkes mused softly to her friend.

“And I believe it, Josephine, but we can’t be deciding their futures already. Let them have fun and be children for a little while longer,” Mrs. Sinclair responded with similar amusement. “The security of the idea is nice though. Don’t you agree, Alexander?”

Mr. Sinclair gave a simple nod in response, passively agreeing with his wife. William had proven to be an already strong and capable boy, so Mr. Sinclair held no quarrels over Mrs. Hawkes’ suggestion.

“Yes, yes, they’d make a lovely couple. Josephine, dear, we didn’t come here to discuss that though. Let’s get back to business.” Mr. Hawkes attempted to steer the conversation back to the reason they were even here today.

“Oh! You’re right, Stefan, I apologize,” Mrs. Hawkes smiled guiltily.

The group turned their focus away from the children and returned to the documents laid out on a table between them.

The sound of laughter returned once more as their children returned to playing simple games, oblivious of why their parents were here to begin with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part of this prologue is much brighter, yeah?
> 
> Don't hold any expectation of this being the usual and I apologize but also not.
> 
> Final part of this Prologue of sorts _may_ have to wait until later.
> 
> All characters of Purple Hyacinth belong to [Sophism](https://www.instagram.com/deadsophism/?hl=en) and [Ephemerys](https://www.instagram.com/ephemerys_ph/?hl=en).
> 
> [Read Purple Hyacinth on Webtoons](https://www.webtoons.com/en/mystery/purple-hyacinth/list?title_no=1621&page=1)
> 
> [Fandom Scythe Discord](https://discord.gg/RyJdR3H)


	3. Derailed Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into what is happening now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out sooner than I initially thought, but that's because I got confused by skins... EITHER WAY! I figured it out!
> 
> OST while reading: [A Trail of Thoughts](https://youtu.be/rSgIcUaXKKU) by [Sophism, Isabella LeVan, and A Million in Vermillion](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCDsCXH4LU74IcfXCx1QnDJQ).
> 
> _Loop the track._

The afternoon sun painted the bustling streets of Ardhalis golden. People meandered about, attending to their typical affairs. Some had business while others enjoyed a relaxing stroll. Along the sidewalk, a couple shared a single parasol as they chatted thoughtlessly.

The man of the pair, Will, twirled the parasol between his fingers as he led the stroll towards a familiar café he and his companion frequented. It was fairly close to their homes and often served as either a quick stop for caffeine or a pleasant place to enjoy other’s company.

Next to him, Lauren smiled up at him as they walked and talked. Her smile always lit up those already bright golden eyes. Despite all the troubles brewing within Ardhalis, Lauren seemed to constantly exude a brilliant aura of positivity and joy. Will’s days were never dull or dark around her.

The pair turned the corner, passing a small boy selling the daily newspaper headlining as the “Ten Years After Allendale Station Tragedy”, and were immediately jumped on by another person. A hand smacked Will in the face and shoved him away, taking the parasol from his hand. He fell back around the corner, his dress coat fluttering as he fought to keep his balance, and caught the edge of the café building. Pulling himself back, he glared down the sidewalk at the person who pushed him.

Kym was walking next to Lauren, an arm wrapped across Lauren’s shoulder, and leading her away from Will. The parasol was now closed and in Lauren’s hands. She cast a concerned look over at Will, making sure he hadn’t been hurt when Kym pushed him. He returned her look with a scowl, directing it towards Kym.

“Lauren! It’s so good to see you!” Kym grinned widely at her best friend. “It’s hard to catch you after work to hang out!”

Lauren laughed awkwardly. “I’m sorry, Kym, but you know how the investigation unit keeps busy… Although, I’m not sure if it’s the best time…”

“Hm? Why’s that?” Kym’s grin dipped into a small frown of disappointment.

“William and I-”

“Willame’s here?” Kym glanced around, faked confusion apparent on her face. "He’s so plainly dressed, I didn’t even notice-"

Will stormed from his place at the corner of the café building and yanked Kym away from Lauren. He was about to blow up at her, but Lauren had turned and placed a hand on his shoulder. He sighed deeply before pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Ladell, could please let Lauren and I enjoy our time together in peace?”

“No fair! You always hog Lauren to yourself,” Kym pouted, crossing her arms and puffing her cheeks.

“I do not-” He groaned.

Lauren put her other hand onto Kym’s shoulder and looked between the two. “It couldn’t hurt to let her join for this one time, could it Will? It’s been forever since we’ve all hung out while not on the clock.”

Will wanted to scream. _Of course it hurt to let Kym join. Why did it have to be_ this _time?_ Instead, he let out another sigh. “Fine. You’re right, Lauren, it wouldn’t hurt. She can join.” The person that brought him the most misery and annoyance had now joined the previously peaceful outing.

A faint frown tugged at Lauren’s lips but disappeared as soon as it had formed. She smiled brightly before turning and leading the way to the café entrance. Kym eyed Lauren before she stuck her tongue out at Will, resulting in him lunging at her. The two fought quietly as they walked behind Lauren.

Lauren laughed quietly at the two, pulling open the door to the café and stepping inside. Only to run straight into a man trying to get out. She backed away from him, surprised, before looking up with an apologetic smile.

“Sorry, I wasn’t paying any attention to where I was going.”

“Oh, it’s quite alright, Miss.” The man straightened his overcoat before meeting her gaze with a smile. His eyes were even bluer than Will’s.

She stepped even further back to hold the door open for him. “Please, go ahead. It’s the least I could do for running into you.”

He gave her a curt nod, eyes shining and full of life. “I appreciate it. It’s not every day a beautiful woman decides to plant her face into my chest,” he teased with a chuckle.

Lauren only rolled her eyes in response, but William had heard the comment. He paused in his bickering with Kym to eye the man, scowling faintly. Kym glanced between Will and the strange man before a sly smirk appeared on her face.

She slid over to the man, slapping a hand on his back. “Why, hello there handsome stranger! Since my best friend here decided to get a faceful of your chest without your consent, how about she treats you to an apology?” She grinned widely up at the man, jamming her thumb back at the café.

He smirked in kind. “As lovely as that sounds, I really must be on my way. I have some business to attend to and I can’t be late.”

Kym pouted. “What a pity. It would’ve been nice to get to know you over some coffee.” An idea struck her, brightening up her features. “How about a rain check then?”

The man mused quietly before nodding. “Sure. Another time. Then, I’ll be seeing you three again sometime.” With that, he bowed slightly before walking off.

Will grabbed Kym’s ear and yanked it. “What was that?” He shouted, “Why are you trying to invite a complete stranger to join us?”

Kym slapped his hand away, rubbing her ear and pouting. “Because I figured it’d make this more lively. You’re dull company, Willame.”

Lauren snorted. “Come on, let’s just go inside and enjoy our time together.” She had been holding the door open the entire time, waiting for her friends to enter.

Will lead the way inside, muttering about finding a table for the three of them. Kym grinned at Lauren as she walked past, but paused in the doorway.

“What’s up, Kym?” Lauren raised a brow at her friend, who was slowly and overdramatically breaking down.

“HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO SEE HIM AGAIN IF WE DON’T KNOW HIS NAME?” Kym sobbed, throwing her arms up in defeat and despair.

Lauren laughed at her friend as she took Kym by the arm and led her to the table William had got for them. Though the entire café was staring at them, only Will seemed to mind.

Will draped his coat over the back of a chair before pulling a different one out for Lauren to sit in. She tucked her skirt beneath her as she sat down, hanging the parasol on the back of her seat. Will pushed her in before sitting down next to her. Kym looked between them as she plopped down into the final chair at the table.

They ordered and ate without much disturbance, although Kym - much to Will’s displeasure - kept on insisting for watermelons when the café had none. They chatted and laughed like they held no worries in the world, despite the concerns that gripped Will. He’d have to break the news to his mother once he returned home.

After some time, Will got to his feet and took up his jacket. “Come on, Lauren. I think it’s about time we went home.”

Lauren got to her feet and nodded in agreement. “Sorry, Kym, we’ve been out longer than we initially planned. It was nice spending time with you though.” She gave a soft smile to her friend.

Kym leaped to her feet and hugged Lauren. “Bye Lauren!” She stepped back and looked at Will. Grabbing his collar, she growled, “If she doesn’t get home safe, I’ll have your head on a silver platter.”

He stared at her in disbelief before removing her hand from him. “I can assure you, Kym, nothing bad will ever befall Lauren when I’m around.”

Kym snorted at him before turning around and picking up the parasol. She handed it to Will before saluting the two of them. “See you two losers around!” She winked before heading out.

Will groaned loudly as he took Lauren’s arm in his. “That woman will be the death of me.”

“She means well, Will,” Lauren laughed gently, walking in step with him as they left the café and headed home.

They were mostly silent the entire walk to Lauren’s home. Upon arriving at the Sinclair Estate, Will walked Lauren up to the door. As he stepped up next to her in front of the door, he was deciding on whether to ask her a question or not. There was a moment of silence before William rubbed the back of his neck and spoke.

“I’ll see you later, alright?” He gave her a weak smile, having decided against it.

She returned the smile but was unable to respond as the door opened beside them. A maid held the door open as Mrs. Hawkes stepped out.

“My dear William! Did you ask her the question?” Mrs. Hawkes’ eyes shone brightly as she looked between the two. Will couldn’t respond before she moved on. “Oh, I’m so excited! When do you think the wedding will be, Rachel?” She called over her shoulder, inside to an approaching Mrs. Sinclair.

“Wedding?” Lauren looked shocked and confused.

“Mother-,” Will sighed, “I didn’t get the chance to ask. And you shouldn’t be getting yourself so worked up. You’re sick. You should be resting…”

Mrs. Hawkes blanked for a moment. “...Oh. What a way to ruin a surprise… Why haven’t you asked her to marry you yet?”

“Because Ladell decided to show up and it’s not like I could ask Lauren in front of her-”

Mrs. Hawkes grabbed Will’s ear and tugged it. “Then go do it!” She released his ear as soon as she finished the statement.

Will huffed before beginning to get down on one knee.

“Not here! Take her out into the garden and ask!”

Will got back to his feet. “Yes, mother…”

_What’s the point of asking now that Lauren knows._

He cast a glance at his beloved. She was standing next to her mother, red as her hair from embarrassment. This was truly the _**worst**_ engagement questioning ever.

_All because of that horrid Kym Ladell being in their lives._

William took Lauren’s hand to lead her through the house and out to the back. Standing on the patio, he sighed softly while looking out at the garden they played in as children. He moved out into the middle of the garden, bringing Lauren with him.

“I-... I’m sorry… for earlier,” he muttered to her, not meeting her eyes.

Lauren reached over and cupped his cheek in her hand, gently guiding his gaze to meet hers. “Listen, William. It’s better this way.” She laughed softly, “What if I had said no when you proposed to me in public?”

He blanched and fumbled over his words. “Uh… I… You’re right. Being asked to be married in front of a bunch of strangers can be pressuring… And being told no would be embarrassing.” He let out a chuckle. _She always had some way to turn negatives into positives._

William weakly dropped onto one knee, still shaken from the onslaught that was his mother. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small box. With a sheepish smile, he popped open the lid and showed the ring to Lauren.

“Well then, Lauren Sinclair… Would you do me the pleasure of becoming Mrs. Lauren Hawkes?”

Lauren gave him a tender and bright smile. “Of course I would, William.”

Will slipped the ring onto her finger before getting to his feet. For a brief moment, they stared into each other’s eyes before Will wrapped his arms around Lauren and cradled her in a warm hug. It didn’t last long as their families and the Sinclair servants made their way outside to celebrate the engagement.

Through all the clapping and chattering, the newly engaged couple were left to look at each other, wondering if either of them really did want to be married or if they were simply satisfying their family’s wishes.

William concluded that he really did love Lauren, truly believing his life will forever be happy with her at his side.  
Lauren’s thoughts differed, settling into the easy happiness of a secure future and happy family.

_Even if William was only a friend in her eyes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnd it's finished! The Prologue of what I wish I could've called it: " **Willful World** "!
> 
> Now time to die for another 2 months-
> 
> All characters of Purple Hyacinth belong to [Sophism](https://www.instagram.com/deadsophism/?hl=en) and [Ephemerys](https://www.instagram.com/ephemerys_ph/?hl=en).
> 
> [Read Purple Hyacinth on Webtoons](https://www.webtoons.com/en/mystery/purple-hyacinth/list?title_no=1621&page=1)
> 
> [Fandom Scythe Discord](https://discord.gg/RyJdR3H)


End file.
